overwatchfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Symmetra
Agnieszka Kunikowska Anjali Bhimani }} Symmetra – jedna z bohaterek gry Overwatch, która została dodana na oficjalne serwery 24 maja 2016 roku. Symmetra używa stałoświetlnych konstruktów, dzięki którym dosłownie zakrzywia rzeczywistość. Opis szczegółowy Tło fabularne Symmetra zakrzywia rzeczywistość w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Dzięki manipulacji stałoświetlnymi konstruktami kształtuje świat wedle woli. Jej pragnieniem jest stworzenie idealnego społeczeństwa. Po zakończeniu kryzysu omnicznego korporacja Vishkar z południowych Indii rozpoczęła mozolny proces budowy nowych miast. Jej celem było stworzenie samowystarczalnych osiedli dla pozbawionej domów ludność. Jedna z takich metropolii – Utopaea – powstała przy użyciu radykalnej technologii stałoświetlnej. Dzięki niej architechowie mogli w mgnieniu oka kształtować ulice, budynki użyteczności publicznej i domy mieszkalne. Satya Vaswani została wysłana do akademii architechów, kiedy odkryto u niej talent do manipulacji światłem. Opuściła slumsy i rozpoczęła edukację w pod czujnym okiem korporacji Vishkar. Już nigdy nie miała wrócić do domu. Samotna i odizolowana od swojego środowiska i rówieśników, Satya poświęciła się bez reszty nauce i treningowi. Szybko opanowała szereg zastosowań niezwykłej technologii i stała się jedną z najlepszych uczennic w swojej grupie. Satya podchodziła do manipulacji stałoświetlnej inaczej niż rówieśnicy, których konstrukcje były bardziej wyuczone i schematyczne. Ona zaś tkała swoje dzieła lekko i z gracją, na podobieństwo ruchów zaczerpniętych z tradycyjnego tańca pochodzącego z jej ojczystych stron. Choć była jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych architechów Utopaei, korporacja Vishkar dostrzegła w jej umiejętnościach znacznie większy potencjał. Satya otrzymała przydomek „Symmetra” i rozpoczęła karierę tajnej agentki. Na zlecenie Vishkar wykonywała misje na całym świecie, by utrzymać przewagę korporacji na scenie przemysłowej i rozszerzać zasięg jej wpływów na nowe kraje. Symmetra wierzy, że działa na rzecz wyższego dobra i ładu społecznego. Czasem jednak zastanawia się, czy kontrola i porządek, których tak bardzo pragnie, to w istocie najlepsza droga dla ludzkości. Zdolności / , / , / }} , , }} , , }} , , }} Osiągnięcia Biografia mały|Uratowanie dziewczynkiSatya Vaswani wraz z Sanjayem Korpalem rozmawiała poprzez hologram w siedzibie Vishkar z burmistrzem Rio de Janerio, którego starali się przekonać do zatrudnienia ich firmy w celu odbudowy miasta. Kobieta jednak nie zgodziła się, stojąc ciągle oporem za propozycją Calado, którego plan nie miał na celu ingerowanie w fawele. Zdenerwowana Satya opuściła budynek i przedzierając się przez tłum protestujących, rozmyślając nad stanem miasta. W jednej z uliczek spotkała małą dziewczynę, która pomogła kobiecie dotrzeć do hotelu. Tej samej nocy, Satya przydziała strój Symmetry i potajemnie włamała się do biura Calado, chcąc znaleźć na niego coś, co mogłaby wykorzystać przeciw niemu. Za pomocą Projektora Fotonowego stworzyła most na dach budynku, a następnie wywaliła drzwi. Po drodze pozostawiła kilka Wieżyczek Strażniczych i zaczęła poszukiwania cennych informacji. Mimo cichego pobytu kobieta przyciągnęła uwagę kilku strażników, którzy bezskutecznie próbowali ją powstrzymać. Po chwili walki Symmetra uciekła ponownie na dach budynku za pomocą Teleportera. Kobieta skontaktowała się z Sanjay'em informując go, że Calado jest czysty i powinni poszukać czegoś na panią burmistrz, kiedy to mężczyzna zdalnie wysadził budynek wroga ku zdziwieniu przyjaciółki. Deszcz ognia zaczął kierować się w stronę sąsiadujących faweli, więc Symmetra ruszyła mieszkańcom na pomocCyfrowy komiks „Lepszy świat”, wydany 12 maja 2016 roku.. Kilka miesięcy później, w centrum miasta odbyło się zebranie dotyczące odbudowy miasta przez korporację Vishkar. Satya i Sanjay stali na ceremonii otwarcia, wpatrując się w dziewczynkę z tłumu z poparzoną twarzą. Kobieta zapytała przyjaciela, czy musiało do tego dojść – czy pożar faweli był częścią planów, jednak mężczyzna temu zaprzeczył. Satya po chwili rozmyślania zrozumiała, że tak trzeba było postąpić – dzięki nim, świat jest lepszym miejscem. Występy Gry * „Overwatch” Filmy animowane * „Jesteśmy Overwatch” Komiksy * „Lepszy świat” Ciekawostki * Symmetra może postawić tylko 3 wieżyczki na mapie, pomimo tego, że oficjalny opis początkowo podawał liczbę większą niż 6. * Symmetra jest pierwszą postacią, która otrzymała rework. ** Został on wprowadzony w aktualizacji 13 grudnia 2016. ** Wraz z tym reworkiem stała się drugą postacią posiadającą dwie superzdolności – pierwszą była D.Va. * Symmetra jest autystycznaOverwatch fan theory about Symmetra finally confirmed by Blizzard, Polygon. * Jej lewe ramię zostało amputowane i obecnie zastępuje je mechanicznym. * Jest pierwszym bohaterem, który zmieni klasę (ze wsparcia na natarcie). Lista zmian * * }} Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria (galeria postaci) * Przedmioty kosmetyczne (przedmioty kosmetyczne postaci) de:Symmetra en:Symmetra es:Symmetra fr:Symmetra it:Symmetra ja:シンメトラ ko:시메트라 pt-br:Symmetra ru:Симметра zh:辛梅塔 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie: Natarcie Kategoria:Bohaterowie